globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
HQ
Hi. Welcome to Global Voices HQ. This is a wiki page that lists pages used by the team to coordinate projects across the vast Global Voices empire. If you're creating a new wiki page that will be accessed by other GV team members, this is an excellent place to link it. And if you regularly work on GV, it would be a good idea to bookmark this page. Ongoing work IRC Agenda - Agenda and schedule for IRC editorial meetings. AssignmentDesk - A virtual assignment desk, used to divide projects between team members. GV Delhi 2006 - Dec. 16-17 (tent.) Use this page to brainstorm on planning. Regional Editor Vacation & fill-in sked - please let us know which days you will be unavailable for posting, enabling others to sign up for fill-in on those days. Resources Regional Editor Guide - for Regional Editors, by Regional Editors Style Guide - A loose, evolving style guide for regional editors. Originally created by Paul. Outreach & Training of new bloggers - where we discuss, plan and share resources for the development of GV's outreach and training arm. GV Advocacy - Wiki page for people who want to help bloggers in trouble. Free Speech Tools - collecting resources for getting around Internet censorship, blogging anonymously, protecting your privacy, etc. Journalist Guide - Let's develop a guide to journalists for how to use GV, and how to mine the blogosphere in their story research, how to interact with the blogosphere in their own work, etc. Open Letter from the world's netizens to governments and companies: how not to trample on our universal rights to peaceful self-expression. Special projects Make us better - suggestions as to how we can improve the organisation Future Direction - community-wide discussions on the future of Global Voices Authors - A list of everybody who has author access to GV broken down by region. Old stuff Rachel's Page SURVEY QUESTIONS - go here to help us brainstorm on questions for a user survey Author survey - questions for a survey of our volunteer authors Skypecast - A page being used to plan upcoming Skypecasts TechNeeds - A page to collect technical requests, complaints, needs, etc. Rather than sending an email to Ethan, SJ or Jesse, try putting your request here instead. (It won't neccesarily help, but at least we won't get more email.) BlogFix - Stuff Boris needs to deal with, basically. (Related to the above page but not exactly the same - maybe we consolidate?) ToDo - A vast, global, shared to-do list. Oh, the horror. BrainStorm - A place to stick all your creative, brilliant, crazy, inspired ideas before you forget them. Don't worry if they're half-baked. Topic Brainstorm - Propose new topics for the Global Voices topic system - like "Diaspora", "Women's Issues", etc. Student intern work area Outreach Project GV05 Brainstorm GV05 IRC Participants Humanitarian and Relief Blogging Editable Pages This is a list of pages we're trying to jointly author. Once we're satisfied with them, they can be "frozen" and moved to the GV Blog. WeblogWorkshop AnonBlog